


Hot For Teacher

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in detention with the new assistant teacher and get's more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

I was sat at the back of the detention hall whilst Mr Gaskarth the new teaching assistant sat at the front desk on his laptop looking as gorgeous as ever. We were the only two in here and I didn't have any work to do so had been passing the time with a mix of doodling, staring and daydreaming. “Now that’s not very productive.” I jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Mr Gaskarth’s voice right in my ear and turned to find him a matter of inches from my face smirking. “No work?” I shook my head not trusting myself to speak and he grinned before heading to the door and locking it before drawing all the blinds. “Don’t worry Jacky, I've got a rather taxing job for you.”

He sat down on my desk with his feet either side of my chair resting against the outside of my thighs. “You've been a naughty boy getting yourself into detention.” He lent in placing his hands on my thighs and whispered in my ear “I think you need to be punished.” I gulped as his hands continued to make their way up my inner thigh until they reached my crotch and my semi erect cock where he started to palm me through my skinny jeans making me gasp. He chuckled before nipping at my earlobe.

He pulled back only to pull me up towards him and crash our lips together. I froze up in shock unable to comprehend what was happening. “Come on Jack. Take your punishment like a man.” He murmured against my lips before slowly coaxing them into action. We stayed like that for a few minutes whilst he completely dominated the kiss before he pulled me up onto my desk and pushed me so I was laying down on my back. He pushed close against me so that I could feel his boner pressing against my hip which only excited me further. He kissed down my neck and pulled back to unbutton my jeans, yanking them down to my knees along with my boxers. He then slowly undid his own, slipping them from his thin waist to his knees before sitting back on his heels and slowly teasing his erect member. I was practically drooling at the sight as I groaned.

He smirked down at me before taking the tip of my cock between his lips and sucking briefly causing me to cry out. He pulled off and hovered above me. “Once I’m done with you Jack you’re going to be a star pupil.” He purred before placing two fingers in front of my mouth. “Suck.”

I did as I was told, swirling my tongue around the two digits and sucking until they were completely coated in saliva. He pulled them out and slowly pushed them into the knuckle before pulling out and scissoring them. I felt my heart rate triple as he pulled them out, satisfied with the stretch.  _This is actually happening._ My brain kept screaming at me. He spat on his hands before quickly using the saliva to slick up his member. “Ready Jacky?” I nodded quickly and he grinned.

He slammed into me hard and without warning causing me to cry out in pain. This didn't seem to bother him however as he continued at the same rate. It took a little while to get used to it but soon enough pain turned into pleasure and I found myself fast approaching my climax. He seemed to notice this and took a firm grip of my member yanking hard before whispering in my ear. “Come on bad boy, come for your teacher.” It was all I needed to release all over his fingers.

 

**_Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep_ **

****

 

I jolted awake and found myself staring up at my bedroom ceiling with sticky boxers clinging to my legs and the alarm clock screaming at me from the bedside table.  _Thump Thump Thump._ “Jack, time for school.” Mom’s voice yelled from the hallway. I sat up slightly dazed.  _It was just a dream. I just had a fucking sex dream about my teacher._ Music: 5th period, with Mr Gaskarth.  _Fuck._


End file.
